


If you give a Lex some Nookie

by Wolfine



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-29
Updated: 2003-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfine/pseuds/Wolfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the popular childrens book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you give a Lex some Nookie

## If you give a Lex some Nookie

by Wolfine

[]()

* * *

For my dearest AK. She who has made my eyes water at the beauty of the CLex, and who needed cheering up. 

If you give a Lex some nookie, he's going to want to take a shower. 

When he's taking a shower, he'll want to use the same soap that makes you smell so nice. 

After he's done, he'll ask for a fluffy towel. 

When he's finished drying off, he'll walk into your room naked like your parents will never notice. 

He'll get dressed in front of your mirror, and discover how many shirt buttons got ripped off when you undressed him. 

So he'll probably ask for a needle and thread. 

While he's sewing on a button, he might jab his finger because he's not used to doing this for himself. 

He'll say a bad word and suck on his finger. 

Then he'll insist on a Band-Aid to keep the germs out, but he'll let you kiss it first. 

Feeling your soft lips reminds him how much he likes to kiss you, so he'll want to do that for a while. 

Kissing a lot makes him thirsty, so he'll ask for a drink of water. 

Your water isn't even close to Tynant, so you'll have to drive to the mansion. 

Lionel is at the mansion so you have to be very quiet. 

Once you sneak into his office, he'll probably want to check his e-mail. 

Then he'll pretend to ignore your pout until you crawl under his desk to blow him. 

He might kick you accidentally very hard when Lionel comes in the room so that you'll be quiet and Lionel won't know you are there. 

When Lionel leaves, he'll let you torture him with your tongue for revenge. 

After he comes really hard, it reminds him to have the office sound-proofed very soon. 

While you're hiding in the closet from Lionel and the maid, he'll want to do something about your erection which is poking a dent in his thigh. 

He'll tuck you back in and wait until your brain reforms before offering you a sandwich. 

When you get to the kitchen, he'll ask you to make the sandwiches because his finger still hurts from the needle. 

He remembers your Mom made a pie before you left, so you'll have to drive back home for dessert. 

Jonathan is in the barn so you have to be very quiet. 

When you sneak upstairs with the pie, he'll already be lying across your bed. 

He'll nibble a bite of pie and then ask for some ice cream from downstairs. 

You hide the ice cream box behind your back while your Mom asks if you have seen her pie. 

You lie like a dog. 

He'll smile because you remembered to bring spoons. 

When you finish the rest of the pie, he'll probably shake his head and call you a pig. 

After you kiss him breathless, the ice cream you smeared on his chest for that comment will start to get sticky. 

So he'll want to take another shower. 

And chances are, if he comes back to your room all clean and tingly, 

He's going to want some more nookie. 

Fin 


End file.
